


Light and Shadow

by CometChaser



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometChaser/pseuds/CometChaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's face it, pegasus ponies are stubborn, REALLY stubborn, especially when they're only school aged. So naturally when the black pegasus orphan comes into school with a sour attitude no pony is really interested in talking to him. No one except one hyperactive earth pony with a taste for adventure...<br/>Now Shadow Chaser and Lightning Strike have some of the greatest thrills in all of Equestria. Secrets, well kept and otherwise, abound in a variety of interconnections that tie our heroes to some of the greatest figures of the land (with or without their obvious consent)<br/>So now it begins, the journey into madness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Mystery Foal

Twilight Sparkle trotted along the snowy main street of Ponyville, looking around at the empty stores. It was well past midnight and the Hearth’s Warming Eve festival earlier that night had wound down hours ago. She tugged the brown cloak around herself more snugly as a breath of wind tried to lift it away. Her horn glowed telekinetically, catching her cloak and freeing her hooves to keep pushing through the thick snow.  
“This snow is ridiculous,” she muttered to herself as she diverted some of her magic to assist in clearing the path “the way this is going, I’d almost think Discord’s returned.” She sighed “I guess I shouldn’t joke about that, especially not when I’m going to meet the princess…”  
Twilight shook a bit of snow off her hood, beginning to wonder now if this wasn’t just some elaborate prank by Spike. She very much doubted the princess would even be awake at so late an hour, let alone come out in the cold and snow. Unfortunately that wasn’t a risk she was prepared to take, so all she could do was follow the path the letter had specified.  
As her hooves struck the dirt of the path down toward the forest however, she began to have her doubts. She took the letter out of her saddlebag, planning to check the directions again, but the wind snatched it away. “No!” she called, galloping after it as the wind carried it steadily toward the forest.  
Twilight stopped as the letter passed the tree line. She was instantly struck with a sense of indecision. If she arrived at the meeting place without the letter there was no telling what the princess could do. She might be killed! Or worse, Celestia might expel her as a protégé! But to go into those trees seemed suicidal…  
Just as she made up her mind to take the first step, however, there was a flash of lightning and she turned quick as a whip to see a black chariot flying down from the clouds. Not without a backward glance, she darted to where the chariot was pulling up for a landing.  
“I’m sorry princess!” she gasped, bowing as the wheels landed with a soft poof in the snow “I lost the letter, it just got away from me, but I’m here, just as you asked!”  
“Twilight?” came a voice from the chariot “Did sister send you?”  
Twilight looked up in surprise; the voice did not belong to Celestia. Her purple eyes connected with a set of deep blue, staring up into the face of Princess Luna.  
“It doesn’t matter,” said Luna, stepping down from the chariot quickly “we could use your help anyway.” Twilight noticed now that Luna had a small bundle held tightly against her with magic. To Twilight’s slight shock, she saw the bundle shift slightly of its own accord.  
“The night’s getting on,” said a deeper, masculine voice, as a black stallion stepped out of the chariot after her “We don’t want anypony to be getting suspicious…”  
Luna turned to the stallion, a slight look of hurt in her eyes “Umbra…” she said “you don’t have to do this; you can stay in Canterlot, both of you!”  
Umbra walked over to Luna and put a hoof around her shoulders. Twilight was amazed a regular stallion could be tall enough to do so, “My love,” he said “your safety is far more important than my comfort, and so is his.” Umbra’s eyes fell to the bundle now, his expression softening.  
“It’s so hard though…” said Luna “I don’t want to let go!”  
Umbra turned to Twilight “Judging by the fact you’re still alive, I’m going to believe she trusts you,” he said “could you build a shelter please? This cold is bitter…”  
“Yes, of course!” Twilight said, casting her magic toward the trees, working into the wood’s shape, bending it and twisting it into a cubic form. She began featuring it a bit more precisely as Umbra continued talking.  
“You know as well as I the changelings have been on the move” he said “Discord has escaped once already, and the dragons have been moving out of the southlands. Everfree’s influence is growing, and it would take advantage of your weakness. I know how you feel but we have no choice.”  
A tear streamed down Luna’s face “I’ll never find a better captain, you were the best…”  
“Come now,” said Umbra “How about that kid, what was his name… Shining Armor! He’d do well.” Twilight perked up at the sound of the name “He’s got the spirit for it.”  
“I’ll just let Celly decide,” said Luna, starting to choke “She would…know best…”  
Twilight finished the structure as Luna started to cry. She was tired from the exertion of magical energy, and confused by this conversation. Was the captain of the royal guard resigning? With her brother to take his place? But equally important, why would Luna, and the current captain, be here in Ponyville? And what could be bringing Luna to tears like this?  
Umbra nodded in Twilights direction, then turned back to Luna “It’s time,” he said “there’s no need to wait any longer, it’s almost time for you to lower the moon.”  
Luna nodded, bringing the small bundle up to eye level “Goodbye,” she said “goodbye… my little Shadow…” She lowered the bundle onto Umbra’s back and he draped his wings protectively over it.  
“We’ll come back to see you when things have calmed down.” He said reassuringly “Five years should go by in the blink of an eye for you.”  
“It will feel like all my years lost on the moon,” said Luna “and more, just to go without seeing you two.”  
“I’ll keep him safe,” said Umbra “I swear that on my own life. Now go, you have work to do.”  
Luna nodded, turning with a low head back toward the chariot. As the bat winged pegasi lifted it off the ground and swung into the night sky Twilight could see her sobbing.  
“Twilight,” said Umbra “I need to say something to you.”  
“Of course!” Said Twilight, not daring to question how this Pegasus had known her name.  
“This foal means the world to Luna, and then some,” said Umbra, his flashing red eyes seeming to bore slowly into Twilight's soul “You will leave this place and never tell a soul what has transpired here. I am now a travelling Pegasus, having moved here from Canterlot for better living arrangements with my son. If I hear any other story out of you, it will be your end…”  
Twilight noticed now that Umbra had a long sword hanging by his side. She gulped “Yes sir!” she said “I swear it!”  
Umbra merely nodded again, turning toward the house Twilight had fashioned and walking inside. As the door slammed shut behind him the gravity of the situation slammed into Twilight with the force of an Ursa’s punch.  
As most ponies might know the next several years were very eventful, especially in the little town of Ponyville, but most of the commotion passed harmlessly over the little house by the forest. As such it came to no one’s mind that there was anything suspicious about a new student enrolling at Cheerilee’s schoolhouse. Anyone walking by the forest that August morning would’ve spotted a very bouncy Pegasus colt with gray fur and a dark green mane standing in the doorway of the cottage.  
“Come on Dad!” he shouted “Where’s my lunch? I’m ready to go!”  
“Be patient Shadow,” Umbra’s voice came from the kitchen “Sorry if I haven’t made a sandwich in months.”  
“It’s just bread, lettuce, tomatoes, bread…” Shadow grumbled, his wings beginning to flutter.  
Umbra walked over and placed a lunch box in Shadow’s schoolbag, then handed it to him “Now you behave yourself.” He said cautiously “I know you’ve got a kind of a habit of bouncing off walls, but Cheerilee isn’t there to babysit you.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got it!” said Shadow rolling his eyes “Can I go already? I want to meet my new classmates!”  
Something suddenly caught Umbra’s attention out of the corner of his eye “Go ahead,” he said “Why don’t you see how fast you can go?”  
Shadow didn’t need telling twice, he kicked hard, his wings hauling him into a low flight while his hooves continued to pound the ground. Umbra waved and turned to Fluttershy, who was walking up to the house with a smile.  
“Oh my, he looked energetic,” she said mildly “is it his first day of school?”  
Umbra gave a smile “Yeah, they really grow up fast,” he said “You know what it’s like?”  
“Of course,” said Fluttershy “I’ve watched so many little critters grow up and leave home. It’s sad every time.” She looked back to Umbra “So why did you ask me to come over?”  
“It’s nothing major,” said Umbra “I’ve just had this migraine for awhile. It’s not bad but it’s kind of tugging at the back of my head.”  
“I’m not a real doctor you know,” said Fluttershy with a giggle “how long has this been going on?”  
Umbra shrugged “Oh…five months?” he said, and then winced a little “I haven’t been to the hospital because it might cost us on the health care, you know how often kids like that can get into trouble.”  
“Has it been on and off that whole time?” asked Fluttershy, sounding frightened.  
“Not really,” said Umbra “it just started off as a little tick and started getting worse steadily. It’s just a sort of dull roar I guess.”  
“Your eyes are bloodshot…” said Fluttershy “that could mean you’re sick…”  
“I work the night weather remember?” said Umbra with a laugh “I don’t get enough sleep.”  
“Umbra!” Fluttershy exclaimed “You could have a hemorrhage, or a clot, or brain cancer! You could bleed into your brain!”  
“Now can it really be all that bad?” said Umbra “I’m still alive aren’t I?”  
“Not if that pressure gets too intense,” Fluttershy squeaked “You need to get to the hospital, if just to make sure. Now!” She punctuated as Umbra seemed about to object.  
“Alright! I’ll go, just let me leave a note for Shadow.” Umbra said, and when Fluttershy seemed ready to interrupt “I won’t take long if it means that much to you.”  
Later that afternoon found Shadow skipping gleefully back home, his backpack stuffed with the spoils of the first school day. It had been so much fun he was almost looking forward to the homework… well…almost.  
“Dad! I’m home!” he shouted, bounding in the door “I behaved just like you asked!” when there was no response, he started poking around the house. Finally after climbing one of the chairs he discovered the note that had been left on the kitchen table.  
“Shadow,” he read aloud slowly “a friend of mine has discovered some health problems I overlooked… I’m going to the doctor to get a checkup. There is food in the fridge, but don’t eat too much! Dad.” The formality of this was totally lost on Shadow who immediately dove for the fridge.  
Two hours and a full tub of ice cream later he began to get worried. Umbra still wasn’t back yet. He peeked up at the phone with the two emergency numbers listed. The first was 911, but he was too afraid to press that. The other one connected to the library. After pushing a chair and a few phone books over to stand on, he dialed.  
“Hello,” came an unfamiliar voice on the line “Ponyville library, Twilight speaking.”  
“Um…h-hello?” Shadow spoke, still mostly unsure how to use the device “This is Twilight Sparkle right?”  
“Who is this?” Twilight’s voice was growing agitated “It’s nearly ten PM, is this some sort of prank?”  
“No!” Shadow shouted “Please please don’t hang up! I just called the number my dad says is for little emergencies!”  
There was a sigh, then a slight laugh from the other end “Well who is this?” she said “I’ll see what I can do to help.”  
“I’m Shadow Chaser!” said Shadow “I live in the house near the forest. My Dad went to the doctor while I was at school and hasn’t come back!”  
“What’s your dad’s name?” asked Twilight, sounding serious now.  
“Umbra Chaser,” said Shadow “Can you help me?”  
“I’ll be right over.” Said Twilight, sounding almost scared herself.  
Before Shadow even had the chance to hang up the phone there was a knock on the door. Twilight must have teleported over. He ran over and jumped at the doorknob a few times before Twilight opened it herself.  
“Hey,” she said “are you alright?”  
Shadow, who had tumbled over as the door opened, stood up again “Yeah, you’re Twilight?” he asked curiously.  
“Yes,” said Twilight with a warm smile “I’m Twilight Sparkle, can you tell me what happened?”  
When Shadow explained what had happened, Twilight had begun to feel a little better. Shadow was really just a scared kid, and Umbra’s delay had of course frightened him. “Come on,” she said “let’s head to the doctor, we can meet your dad there.”  
Shadow practically flew out the door “Well come on!” he said “Or we might miss him!”  
Twilight laughed as she followed the little Pegasus out the door, almost able to forget how serious this could be…  
When they arrived at the Ponyville medical center Twilight left Shadow in the sitting area of the lobby and went to the front desk.  
“I’m looking for Umbra Chaser,” she told the brown unicorn “His son’s pretty much scared to death.”  
“Oh dear,” said the unicorn, turning so he could check the files telekinetically “that sounds dreadful. Let’s see, Chaser you said? Yes, Fluttershy checked him into the infirmary this morning.”  
Twilight breathed a sigh of relief, if Fluttershy had something to do with this everything had to be okay “Could you tell us where he is? The little guy's really worried.”  
“I don’t think that it would do you much good,” said the unicorn, “he’s in urgent care, long term clotting in the brain.”  
“Is he going to be okay?” asked Twilight, her stomach seeming to jump into her throat.  
“It’s not looking great, but it’s not bad either,” said the Doctor “he has a fighting chance, he’s pretty darn tough for a Pegasus his age. You should tell the boy that Umbra will be fine by tomorrow.”  
Twilight nodded and walked back to Shadow, who had occupied himself with a few of the toys scattered about the lobby “He’s still here,” she said “but he’s pretty sick, do you want to wait here until he’s better?”  
Shadow seemed to contemplate this for a long time, then nodded “If he’s that sick he’ll want to make sure I’ve kept up my flying practice” he finally said “I’ll wait right here Ms.Twilight!”  
Twilight almost blushed, she wasn’t often addressed so formally “I’ll stay here too,” she said “I can’t leave you here alone in good conscious.”  
“I don’t know what conscious is…” said Shadow “but… you know what?”  
“What?” asked Twilight playfully.  
Shadow suddenly darted forward and poked her nose “You’re it!” he shouted and took off at a hover. Twilight laughed and followed after him at a trot.  
The sun cresting the horizon the next morning illuminated Shadow, sleeping uncomfortably on one of the hospital chairs. Twilight sitting to him, eyes open, waited for the desk worker to clock in for the morning.  
As the pink mane of Nurse Redheart finally appeared behind the desk Twilight carefully got up and walked over “I’d like to know the status of Umbra Chaser.” She said formally.  
“Nice seeing you Twilight,” said Redheart with a smile “sure, I can get that for you!”  
“Sorry we haven’t talked more often,” said Twilight “the library really is a full time job; I’m only here because it’s an emergency. Well, minor emergency I suppose.” She couldn’t help laughing to herself as she remembered Shadow’s childish explanation.  
Redheart’s smile suddenly faltered “Oh dear. You said Umbra Chaser…?” she asked worriedly.  
“Yes…” said Twilight, her expression dropping.  
“Oh no…” said Redheart “I’m so sorry Twilight, Umbra Chaser passed away in critical care last night…”  
“What…?” came a small voice from behind Twilight.  
She turned quickly to look down at Shadow, she hadn’t heard him approach, and based on Redheart’s shocked look, neither had she.  
“He’s…Dad is…dead?” Shadow’s eyes filled with tears “No… he can’t... we were going to go to Canterlot! he promised….Dad!” Before either of the mares could stop him he ran down the hallway at a full sprint, the clinic door slamming shut.


	2. Chapter 1: Lightning Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And let it begin...

Shadow Glared up at the red school building of Ponyville Elementary as he slowly trotted up the hill. It was the first day of the new school year and all around the playground and play structures students new and old were running, screaming and playing, excited for the upcoming year.  
One colt, however, was far from excited. As Shadow walked past Applebloom, who was working on fixing Scootaloo’s scooter, there was only one thing on his mind. What had happened one year ago today.  
It was still a few minutes before school started, for which he was thankful. He flexed his wings, broad for his size, and ruffled them a bit. He took a small rubber ball out of his backpack and glared in concentration. He tossed it up in the air, then knocked it forward with a wing, then alternated, building up a steady rhythm. Right, left, right, left, right left, knocking the sphere against the painted wood in perfect rhythm, just like Dad had taught him…  
The ball hit the grass behind him. He had to stop thinking about that day. There was nothing he could do about it, it was better just to pretend it had never…  
“Hey!” came a voice to his left “I got your ball for you! What are you doing just standing there? Are you…crying? What’s the matter?”  
Shadow quickly forced himself to breathe regularly again as he turned to face the new pony. It was a red coated filly with a shockingly electric blue mane. Her eyes were covered by sunglasses, too big for her face, and her jagged tail waved wildly back and forth like a dog’s.  
“I’m fine…” said Shadow “now can you please give me that back?”  
“I’m Lightning Strike!” said the filly loudly “This is my first year here, is this a fun school? What’s your name?”  
Deciding to answer the second question first, “I'm Shadow, Shadow Chaser.” Said Shadow, forcing himself to bow as he knew was appropriate when introducing oneself to mares.  
“Well it’s great to meet you Shadow!” said Lightning, giggling and dropping the ball as she began to bounce in place “You wanna be friends? I haven’t made any friends yet. I tried the kids on the playground but they all said I was crazy.”  
“Uh…” was all Shadow got out before he was blown away again.  
“Do you like games? Of course you like games. Oh! You’re a Pegasus! Can you fly yet? I met a unicorn once who was too young to do magic, how boring is that?  
“It’s… um…” Shadow mumbled  
“Do you think unicorns are snooty?” Lightning shot off again “I’ve heard pegasi think unicorns are snooty. What about clouds? Can you move clouds? But you didn’t say whether or not you can fly! Can you fly yet? I’d be really jealous if you could. I don’t have wings or a horn. My brother doesn’t either so I guess it’s a genetic thing?”  
“Look, Lightning?” Shadow interrupted “I’d love to talk but I need to practice.”  
“Oh, right!” said Lightning rolling the ball back over “Sorry, did your parents teach you to do that cool trick with your wings?”  
A weight dropped into Shadow’s stomach. He turned around and started to walk away “I don’t have any parents…” he said over his shoulder.  
Then, Lightning said the only two words that could make him stop “Me either.”  
Shadow froze, then turned to look at Lightning, who had a pained smile on her face, though it was hard to tell with the sunglasses. “I’m sorry,” she said “I don’t really like talking about it either, I shouldn’t have said anything.”  
“It’s okay…” said Shadow slowly, just as the bell rang.  
“Oh! Class is starting!” Lightning shouted “I’ll see you later Shadow!” she proceeded to join the mad dash of kids all surging into the building.  
“Yeah…” said Shadow after she’d already gone “See you.”  
It turned out they would be seeing each other much sooner than he thought. When he managed to squeeze his way into the schoolhouse he discovered Lightning waving to him from the desk next to his.  
“I asked Sweetie belle where you sat so I could sit next to you!” she said with a laugh “You look like you need a friend.”  
Shadow wasn’t sure whether to feel amazed that she had gotten up the courage to talk to a fifth grader or flattered she wanted to sit by him.  
“So seriously,” said Lightning “class is fun isn’t it? I’ve heard people say its fun, but others say it’s boring.”  
“It depends on the day,” said Shadow, glad she had allowed a pause for him to speak at last “today’s probably just going to be a bunch of lazy introductions.”  
“Well that doesn’t sound like fun…” said Lightning with a smirk “come on, I have an idea.”  
“Idea…?” Shadow said curiously, he was getting quieter now the lesson was starting.  
Lightning gestured to one of the open windows with a grin, then slid carefully out of her desk and crawled toward it.  
“Stop!” Shadow hissed “You’ll get caught!”  
“No I won’t!” Lightning replied in a singsong whisper then dove out the window.  
Shadow turned quickly to see if Cheerilee was watching. When he saw she was writing something on the blackboard he slid over and followed Lightning out the window.  
“You’re crazy!” he shouted once they were a safe distance from the schoolhouse “do you have any idea how much trouble we’ll be in if we get caught skipping class?”  
“Nope!” said Lightning, smiling widely “Do you?”  
“Yeah!” said Shadow “what happens is they… um…uh…”  
“Exactly,” said Lightning, stopping to let Shadow really catch up to her “you see, we’re skipping so it’ll be an adventure, but since neither of us have been caught before, that’d be an adventure too!”  
Shadow had to think about that one. She could have a point he supposed. He felt a familiar stirring in his chest, a feeling he hadn’t felt for a long time. He suddenly broke into the first smile he’d had on his face in ages.  
“I know just the place if you want to explore,” he said “Come on, follow me!”  
“Right behind you!” Lightning shouted and they both took off at a gallop.  
Shadow led them along a familiar path, at least to him, which ran down the school’s hill past Fluttershy’s cottage. At one point they had to duck to the side of the path as a pony walked along the other direction. Overall for the two young foals it was already shaping up to be quite an adventure.  
Lightning, however, did not suspect such an exciting adventure as the one Shadow led them to. And before she knew it they were standing at the edge of the Everfree Forest. Shadow kept walking casually, crossing the tree line, but Lightning hesitated.  
“Hey, Light,” Shadow called back “are you coming or what?”  
Lightning was staring into the trees, a feeling of trepidation starting to form now, “But…” she said “That’s the Everfree Forest! Ponies who go in there never come back!”  
“It’s just a bunch of dumb trees,” said Shadow, rolling his eyes “I don’t get why everyone’s so scared of it.”  
“Because there are monsters in there!” Lightning nearly squeaked “and they eat ponies, or turn them into stone, or kill them and take their skin!”  
“The manticores, cockatrice, and changelings all live miles in,” Shadow responded “I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night otherwise, I live right near here, and heck Zecora lives in it.”  
“I know…” said Lightning, shivering now “but…changelings…”  
“Alright” said Shadow “you can go back to school, but then you’ll miss out on the secret tree house!”  
Shadow knew he had won the moment Lightning’s ears perked up “Secret tree house?” she asked intrigued.  
“Oh, I shouldn’t tell you,” said Shadow, turning back toward the tree line “It’s only for ponies brave enough to go into the Everfree Forest.”  
In the next second Lightning was ahead of him “Well lead the way!” she said enthusiastically.  
Shadow flapped his wings, floating ahead to lead the way “Well don’t lose your shades,” he said “well… actually you might, it’s pretty dark in there.” As they continued, the speed at which Lightning had overtaken him stuck in his mind. Could all earth ponies run that fast?  
The tree house he was talking about was actually a relatively short trip. Safely near the edge of the forest the tree house of black wood stood somewhat steadily in one of the tall oak trees. Shadow had discovered it during the last school year when he followed two fifth graders after school. He’d been too afraid to approach, but after they had left he’d explored the tree house himself.  
Now that they were approaching it again he couldn’t be more excited. The students who had used this tree house before would’ve graduated by now, meaning it was time for someone new to claim it. Lightning was right, this was turning out to be a real first class adventure.  
“Um…” said Lightning, prodding one of the moldy rungs on the ladder that led up into the tree “how do we get up there?”  
Shadow, in his distraction, had already flown halfway up “Oh yeah, the ladder’s totally busted he said, going back down “let me help you.”  
Before Lightning even knew what was happening Shadow had grabbed her round the middle and started flying again, pumping his wings like an insect, straining from the exertion.  
“What do you think you’re doing!?” Lightning squeaked “You can’t lift both of us! Stop! You’re gonna drop me!”  
Despite her complaints, however it was barely twenty seconds later they were both safely on the porch of the tree house.  
Shadow smirked “I practice carrying weights around,” he said smugly “that was nothing.”  
“Stupid Pegasus…” muttered Lightning.  
“Stubborn earth pony,” Shadow replied in like.  
They both entered the tree house itself and Lightning gasped. The wooden walls were covered in carvings. Some were recent, a snake Shadow guessed could’ve been carved just last year, but others were old, very old. A few were in languages he didn’t know or even recognize. Finally against the back wall was a single carving that dwarfed the countless others. A huge star swirl beside a glorious lunar shape, both entwined within the shape of a diamond.  
“Incredible…” Lightning said, pacing around “I mean, really, really incredible. How old do you think this is?”  
“No idea,” said Shadow, but he had some theories “I think it’s got to be magical somehow or it would’ve rotted away a long time ago. It’s only slowed though, and it’s starting to fall apart anyway. Probably some really powerful unicorn built it when they were just our age.”  
“It really is old, do you know what this is from?” asked Lightning, indicating a large hold in the back corner.  
“No idea, again,” Shadow replied “It’s really rotten over there, don’t go walking on it.” He unfortunately knew perfectly well what that hole was from. The very first time he had been here he had crashed right through the boards and landed in the leaf mold below. He shuddered just thinking about it, but Lightning was too busy trying to read the writing on the walls to notice.  
“I think I recognize this one!” she said excitedly, motioning toward the caption under the star swirl and moon “It’s Alicornian, sometimes my big brother gets assignments written in this language, I can’t read it though.”  
“Dang it,” said Shadow “I really wanted to know what it said, I’ve been curious about it forever, don’t get my hopes up like that!”  
“Sorry,” said Lightning “I probably shouldn’t talk about it anyway, he’s an admiral in the royal guard you know.”  
“No, I didn’t know,” Shadow replied “that’s really cool! My dad used to be the captain!”  
“No way,” said Lightning “Shining Armor has been captain of the guard since before we were born.”   
“I said used to be,’ said Shadow, the excitement, for now, holding back his memory reflex “we moved to Ponyville when I was real little.”  
“Why would he give up a position like that?” Lightning pondered.  
Shadow shrugged “I don’t know, but I sure like it here, can you imagine going to Canterlot with all the noise?”  
“I’ve always wanted to go to Canterlot!” said Lightning indignantly “I had to stay with Cheerilee for a whole week while my brother was on guard for the royal wedding.”  
“That stinks,” Shadow sighed, remembering wanting to go himself “I heard there were changelings!”  
Lightning froze “Were there…?” she asked slowly.  
“Yeah, I know,” said Shadow “I wish I’d have been there, I’d have given them worse than a party cannon!”  
“No way!” Lightning exclaimed “I never want to see a changeling, not now, not then, not ever!”  
“Oh what’s the matter?” asked Shadow smugly “Chicken?”  
Lightning was dumbstruck. She turned toward the exit, blinking back tears and dove out the door.  
“Lightning!” Shadow called, running after her quickly “where do you think you’re going?”  
By the time he made it out she had leapt down off the porch and took off at a gallop, she shouted back over her shoulder “Somewhere where you aren't!”  
Shadow sighed, then gasped. Lightning was running even deeper into the forest…


End file.
